Give Me A Minute
by PervertFarmer
Summary: Stiles and Jackson decide to skip school together. Maybe that's not all there doing.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles/Jackson

Moonlight seeped through the window, spreading across the floor making its way onto the bed where the young boy lay sleeping. The room was a mess. Books on werewolves and papers from school replaced the floors rug while the desk was cluttered with stray papers as well. All items were evidence of Stiles busy night of completing homework and doing research on werewolves to help benefit his best friend Scott. Stiles, sleeping in his bed, was tossing and turning from a most unfavored nightmare.

"Stop…..that…let go." Stiles muttered in his sleep. His tossing and turning became more violent as if he was fighting someone off.

His window was slowly being opened as a leg followed by another extended into his room. A figure blocked the moonlight from Stiles as it came closer to his sleeping form. A hand reached out and laid on Stiles shoulder. The sudden shake of his shoulder sent him sitting up in his bed on the alert as his eyes grew wide and his voice breaking the silence with a scream. Stiles frantically searched the room for the intruder, his eyes meeting a pair of soft, worried brown eyes. Stiles let out a relieved groan as he closed his eyes placing a hand to his face. "Damnit Scott! There's something called a door you know." Stiles said with a sigh.

"Are you alright Stiles?" Scott said ignoring Stiles remark, face filled with worry for his friend. Stiles let out a strained laugh. Stiles was surprised that Scott hadn't Started his sentence with Allison for once.

"Yeah, just had a bad dream that's all. Wait, what're you doing here anyway?" Scott's face quickly changed from worry to a kid in a candy shop, selling Allison bars for twenty-five _cents_.

"there's a party Friday and Allison and me are going. Wanna come?" Stiles felt like he was going to snap right then and there. Remembering how Scott left him at a party to go suck faces with Allison last time.

"Oh surre, I would totally like to come so I can be stranded at that party too." Stiles stated sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Come on Stiles. I said I was sorry already. Can't we just get pass that already?"

"Let me think…No." Scott rolled his eyes, sitting on the bed next to Stiles he began to stare at Stiles with puppy dog eyes. _You have got to be kidding me! _Stiles thought as his friend continued to stare. Stiles only stared back with a blank expression. Scott drew his bottom lip out into a pout and said with a babyish tone. "Plwease?" _Oh god your not kidding me! _ Stiles bit his bottom lip, fighting a laugh from leaving his mouth. He only shook his head no; afraid that the wrong thing would come out of his mouth if he dare spoke. Scott noticed this and began to speak again hoping this would do his friend in. "Come on Stwiles. Pretty Plwease?" It worked. Stiles burst out laughing, a smile surfacing from ear to ear.

"OK OK OK! I'll go." Stiles laughed out, trying to calm himself. "But I'm totally not gonna let this die Scott." Stiles breathed in deeply until his laughter died down. He looked into Scott's brown eyes. _Maybe it won't be that bad. _Stiles thought.

* * *

Stiles made his way down the hall towards his third period class, still groggy from last nights visitor. _G__reat! _Stiles thought as the bell sounded, signaling the beginning of class. He was only a moment away from opening the door to his class when the bell rung. Stiles caught himself from opening the door; walking away from the door making his way out of the school building. Stiles decided to just skip that class; not feeling up like being subjected to another one of his teachers rants on coming to class on time. Stiles stopped in front of the step leading to the parking lot not believing that he just seriously skipped class for no reason. His thoughts were broken by a voice behind him. "Well look at this. Benchwarmer's turning into a badass on me." Stiles felt his throat close and his stomach do back flips from hearing the arrogant toned voice. He reluctantly turned around facing a snide looking Jackson staring at him. Maybe it was Stiles lack of sleep or he was finally done with taking Jacksons crap but either way he suddenly grew balls that day. "Are you here to just show me how much of an ass you are or are you simply going to let be a victim of one of your temper tantrums?" Stiles asked; deadpan tone while gripping his bookbag's strap for some kind of assistance. Closing his eyes waiting for the pain to come. When it didn't Stiles opened his eyes, staring at a dumfounded Jackson. Stiles only continued to stare with a smirk, trying to hold back his laughter. When nothing was said or done Stiles turned back around continuing his trip to his jeep. Two steps in and Stiles was stopped by a hand on his shoulder pulling him back around.

Jackson's face was filled with anger and confusion with a hint of something else that Stiles couldn't quite figure out. Stiles knew what was coming next; the insults. "What's wrong? Had a fight with your boyfriend Scott?"  
Jackson spat out. Stiles stood there taking the abuse. With each insult he threw at him the more the unknown expression on Jackson's face became more clearer. It was hurt that covered the spoiled teen's face when no other feeling was left. Stiles felt empathy for Jackson. _What the fuck? why the hell am I feeling sorry for this ass? _ He thought. Stiles unconsciously moved a hand to rest on Jackson's shoulder trying to comfort him like he always did his dad when ever the sheriff would miss his wife. Stiles only stared at Jackson with worry and comfort in his eyes. Apparently it worked, because Jackson seem to be loosening up under Stiles touch and the insults stopped coming. Stiles was quite uncomfortable after awhile of silence so he decided to break the ice with the worst suggestion ever. "Want to skip school with me?... not that I...yeah wanna skip with me?" Stiles said; unsure if he should even be talking. _What the hell are you doing? _Stiles thought. "Sure." was Jackson's answer. Stiles was taken aback by Jackson accepting his invitation. Turning half way as he motioned Jackson towards his jeep. "Oh no. If were going anywhere, it's going to be in my Porsche." Jackson argued. He gently brushed past Stiles leading towards his silver sports car. Stiles reluctantly following behind. _What's wrong with my jeep? _

* * *

The trip to the diner outside of town was silent and uncomfortable for the two boys. As they pulled into the parking lot Stiles started to unbuckle his seat belt when he thought he heard Jackson mumble something. "What was that?" Stiles asked, now facing Jackson with a look of curiosity. He noticed how Jackson was suddenly even more uncomfortable, fidgeting in his seat. Stiles heard him mumble again and leaned in trying to hear as best he could. _Did he just say sorry? _Stiles was astonished, all he could do was let his eyes grow wide and his mouth hang half way open. Stiles managed to speak after what seemed like a long time. "Did you...? What the...wait...what for?" Jackson shifted in his seat facing Stiles but letting his eyes fall on the cup holder as he spoke. "For saying those mean things to you...about you."_  
_

"That's...alright." Stiles said, unsure exactly what was 'alright' about it.

"It's not 'alright'! It...was wrong for..me to say any of that...I'm sorry." Jackson lifted his gaze towards Stiles.

"Okay.." Stiles hung on the word as he resumed taking off his seat belt. He could feel Jackson's stare on him as he began at open the car door. "Shall we go in?" He asked turning to face Jackson, one leg already outside the car.

"yeah."

* * *

Stiles lead Jackson to the far back of the Diner, taking a seat in one of the booths. Jackson followed in suit, taking a seat across from Stiles as he took in the environment around him. The walls were painted a light green and were decorated with pictures and certificates. The floor tile was a light gray marble with a little green in it as well. The chairs were a soft yellow trimmed with black binding while the tables took on a white glaze. Finishing his scoping Jackson went back to facing a most content looking Stiles. The teen was simply staring at Jackson as he looked around. Hoping that Jackson would approve of his selection; not knowing why that even mattered. But that didn't stop Stiles from voicing his concern. "What do you think?" Stiles asked with a warm smile playing at his lips. Jackson, returning the smile said in a warm tone ( as best he could manage) "It's nice. But I don't think I ever heard of this place before."

"My mom and me used to come here every Saturday afternoon. It's been a while since I've come here." The brown eyes became even more soft and distant. He shifted in his seat not knowing what to say after a few moments of silence. Jackson suddenly felt uncomfortable after what Stiles said. He felt like he was intruding in Stiles personal space. He was unsure as to why the hell he was even being nice to the boy or why the hell he even came. What ever the reason was he didn't like it. After five minuets of nothing; Stiles thought it was time to break the uncomfortable silence. "We should probably order something."

Jackson only nodded his head and brought the menu up to his face blocking Stiles stare. A waitress came a few minuets later and took the two boys orders. The table was silent when she came back with their orders. Few minuets of eating and no talking; started making Stiles antsy. He didn't like the silence at all. "Soo...food good?" Stiles asked trying to start up a conversation. Jackson looked up from his plate of fries to stare at an energetic Stiles.

"Can't sit still huh?" Jackson asked ignoring Stiles question.

"Yeah. The silence is taking it's toll."

"Alright. You done?" Jackson asked as he began to stack his plates on top of each other; taking one last sip of his coke.

"Yeah. Wait, are we going somewhere?" Ignoring Stiles question again, Jackson stood up grabbing Stiles arm and pulling him out of the booth as he left a tip for the waitress. They walked out of the Diner pass Jackson's car towards the woods. "Hold on... wait we just passed your car. Why?...Oh god are you gonna kill me in the woods? I'm sorry for whatever I..."

"Stiles shut up." Jackson gripped Stiles arm tighter; thinking that if Stiles didn't shut up he really was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

"OK. Were in the middle of the woods, nobody miles around, and hey! It's cold too!"

"Stiles...please for the love of god shut up!"

"Sorry. If I knew where we were going... I don't know, maybe then shut up!"

Jackson was about to give in to his annoyance and anger, when he saw the view of the lake up ahead. He took Stiles by the arm and started rushing towards the lake. Slowing down by a tree jst a few feet from the beautiful body of water, he let go of the boys arm. The lake glistened like glitter was sprinkled all over it as the sun hit it from an angle. Trees lined the surrounding area like a border as flowers were purposefully placed evenly on each side of the lake. "Cool. Huh?" Jackson asked with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah..." Stiles responded, staring at the scenery as he did. Jackson turned his head; now looking at the engrossed boy. Stiles face was warmly illuminated by the setting sun. Jackson unconsciously staring at Stiles' face began to wonder when the boy started looking different (in a good way). Acting on impulse; Jackson extended his arm, brushing his fingers against Stiles warm, soft cheek as he went to cup it in his palm. His other arm found its way wrapped around Stiles waist as he leaned in, their noses brushing against each other. In a moment their lips clashed against each, a surge of a tingling sensation filling their lips. Jackson was surprised to find that Stiles was kissing back.

* * *

Stiles licked at Jackson's lips begging for entrance. Jackson gladly parted his lips, finding Stiles tongue roaming around in his mouth. That tongue; oh god Jackson couldn't help but flick his own against it, trying to taste even more of the sweetness of strawberries and mint lingering on Stiles tongue. Not even noticing tat Stiles had wrapped his arms around his neck with his hand on the back of Jackson's head; pushing him into the kiss, deepening it even more.

As the kissing continued, Jackson began roaming his hands around Stiles' chest; finding their way under the boys shirt. Stiles moaned into the kiss from the touch.

After a good while, they broke the kiss in nee of air. Stiles stood there panting while his eyes were closed, mouth hanging half way open. "T-that was amazing." Stiles managed out between breaths, eyes half open. Jackson just stared at the panting boy. Stiles was about to say something else, when a pair of lips cut him off. "I thin- hmf!"

This time Jackson's tongue invaded Stiles' mouth; exploring everything there was to explore. Jackson pressed his lips harder on stile'; receiving a moan from the boy. Slipping his hands under Stiles' shirt once again, his hands caressing his bear back. His hands slowly trailing down to the hem of Stiles pants, inserting both his thumbs underneath the fabric. He gently tugged on the cloth until a hand came down, grabbing his hand; stopping the tugging. "What? Whats wrong?" Jackson asked, eyes fixed on Stiles now.

"Give...me a minute..." Stiles said, his eyes flickering. " Maybe we should go inside before we try getting into my pants."

The comment made Jackson chuckle, realizing that Stiles was right. He had forgotten that they were in a public place and it was also outdoors as well.

"Yeah you're probably right."

* * *

**I'm not sure if i want to go any further. **

**It's suppose to be oneshot but I'm afraid of making it more :)**

**Please leave reviews and any advice on how to improve my writing are welcomed!  
**

**Thanx ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I've updated this...anyway**

**I DO NOT OWN TEENWOLF...damn**

* * *

The long walk to Jackson's car and the ride to his house was all a mist to Stiles. If anything, it was a lost memory to Stiles as he sit on the edge of Jackson's bed. Fist clenched into the dark silk fabric as he nervously watched the bathroom door that Jackson had disappeared behind. A million thoughts were running through the hyper active teen's mind.

Was he really doing this? And with Jackson Whittmore of all people! How are they going to do this? What are they even going to do?

Stiles was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the soft click of the door opening and a shirtless Jackson locking his bedroom door. Jackson's voice was what broke Stiles' train of thought. "If you're worried about my parents coming in, don't be, they're gone for the week." Jackson sat down next to Stiles, who was visibly tense. Stiles muttered an 'OK' as he looked at the plush carpet beneath his feet. "Stiles.." Jackson put a hand on the smaller teens shoulder, taking note of the way Stiles tensed even more from the sudden contact.

"Yeah" Stiles replied, maybe just a little too quickly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He felt and saw Stiles relax at the reassurance.

Stiles turned his brown eyes to look at Jackson's face, trying to find any fault in him. But all he saw was a genuine look of understanding and true-ness in his eyes. It was strange to see something so foreign on his face. It made Stiles feel like there were knots in his stomach. He suddenly had the urge to touch Jackson, but oddly felt it would be a mistake to do so. Luckily, Jackson brought his hand up to cup one of the boys light freckled cheeks, his other arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Stiles opened is mouth, the urge to speak, overwhelming but was cut off by a pair of rough lips.

Their tongues clashed together, hot breath intermingled. Jackson softly bit Stiles bottom lip, sucking it till it turned red. Stiles moaned as he brought his hand up under Stiles shirt rolling one of his nipples between his index and thumb. The sounds Stiles was making went straight to Jackson's groin, to the point where Jackson needed to have Stiles _now._

Tugging on the fabric of Stiles shirt Jackson said with a raspy voice "Take it off." growling out the last word. Once Stiles took off his shirt, Jackson roughly pushed the teen down, pining his arms above his head. Propping a leg between Stiles' legs, nudging at the growing erection, Jackson began to lick at Stiles nipple. Abusing it with his teeth and fingers, wanting to hear more of Stiles' honey like moans.

Pleasure radiated in Stiles groin as Jackson began to roughly lick at his nipples, teasing them. Rolling his hips into Jackson's leg for much wanted friction as he slowly started to lose himself. Jackson began to suck at his neck, where Stiles knew there'd be hickeys without a doubt. The sudden roll of Jackson's hips had Stiles biting his bottom lip. He moaned with every roll of the bigger teens hips, feeling his hard length through two layers of denim.

Jackson grabbed stiles hips, keeping them in place as he started to grind harder into the boy, letting his head fall back, eyes closed. Stiles bringing his hands to his back as the friction became more intense.

"I'm...cum" Stiles gasped out. Just then Jackson let go of Stiles, the contact gone. Stiles opened his eyes to see Jackson unbuttoning his pants, looking at Stiles with a look unknown to him. Desire, lust.

"Is this alright?" Jackson asked, stopping at his zipper to look deep into Stiles' eyes. Stiles, let his eyes linger a moment at Jackson's pants before nodding his head yes. Jackson returned to undoing his pants. Stiles felt the need to do something, he reached down to unbutton his pants but couldn't get the first one because of his shaky hands. He was beyond nervous as he tried again to unbutton them but fail. Stiles looked up to see Jackson, in his boxers, laughing.

"W-What..." Stiles asked, surprised at how shaky his voice sounded. Jackson simply crouched down, swatting Stiles hands away and began to unbutton his pants for him. The whole thing made Stiles blush hard. Jackson had Stiles' pants hanging off his ankles before glancing up at the teen with a raised eyebrow. Stiles kicked off his pants in response, heart beating a mile a minuet.

Jackson reached up to kiss Stiles lightly on the lips before trailing butterfly kisses down to the waist band of his boxers. Pulling them back to release Stiles length. Stiles groaned in pleasure as Jackson took Stiles in his mouth, his head bobbing up and down. Stiles raked his long fingers through Jackson's hair, gripping, and pushing Jackson's head causing Stiles dick to reach the back of his throat. Jackson slightly choking, pleasure strangely being all he felt as he brought his tongue to the head of Stiles length, teasing the hole there. Stiles moaned, gripping Jackson's hair tighter making Jackson growl out of pleasure.

Bringing his head up, Jackson gave Stiles a sloppy kiss before reaching over him to get lube out of his nightstand.

Spreading open Stiles legs, he placed himself between them spreading lube onto his fingers. Stiles watched with excitement, no longer afraid. He felt strangely safe doing this with Jackson. Nodding his head eagerly to answer the look Jackson gave him, Stiles gasped as a cool finger slid into him.

Jackson worked in and out of Stiles, adding another finger. The moans Stiles was making gave Jackson reassurance to go further. Spreading his fingers apart inside Stiles a couple of times before taking them out. Grabbing the lube, Jackson rubbed the cool substance on his dick, hissing at how cold it was. Lining himself up with Stiles, Jackson watched as he slowly disappeared into Stiles, the ring of muscle expanding. Stiles gasped and moaned, tightening around Jackson causing him to let out a small growl.

He watched Stiles' face as he slid in and out of him, the way his mouth twitched open every time Jackson went deep inside of him and the way his face smoothed over when he pulled back.

"More.." Stiles begged, nails raking down Jackson back, making him slam in and out of Stiles. Stiles began to moan even louder hand tightly wrapped around Jackson's arm. Stiles could feel himself close to cumming and Jackson as well. Slamming into Stiles for the last time, Jackson released his load into him as Stiles spilled over his stomach a warm feeling inside of him as well as on his stomach.

Jackson pulled out of him before leaning down to lick at the sticky mess on Stiles. Stiles brought Jackson's face up to his own kissing him hard, tasting himself on Jackson's tongue. A mixture of salt and sweet attacking his taste buds.

Breaking from the kiss Jackson rolled onto his back, arm draped over Stiles chest. Stiles intertwined their fingers, able to be quiet for once as he and Jackson fall to sleep.

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own, also please leave lots of comments! **

**Bad or good. They both make me happy caz I'm weird like that :) **

**Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok.. DON'T OWN TEENWOLF..sorry**

* * *

Waking up to a heaviness on his chest wasn't something Stiles enjoyed, but the fact that it was Jackson being that heaviness, made Stiles okay with it. Until he found air was better. Pushing Jackson's head and arm off of him was harder than he thought. After a the fourth attempt Stiles limbs were tired. And here he thought Jackson was an air head. He let out a small chuckle at his little joke, which in return woke up Jackson.

"Muringf..." Jackson grumbled as he gave Stiles' waist a light squeeze, rubbing his face in the warm pale chest beneath him. The closeness made Jackson feel strangely comforted in more ways than he ever thought possible. It scared him yet delighted him as well.

"Dude, I have to get home before my dad does." Stiles glanced over to the clock. Three hours at Jackson's didn't feel right, it seemed longer. When it was apparent that Jackson wasn't going to get up, Stiles began to pinch his sides. Jackson looked up with an annoyed face at Stiles before rolling off the teen and onto his back.

Stiles sat up on the edge of the bed, rushing for his pants as he realized just how naked he was. Buttoning up his pants, Stiles moved to get his shirt when something dawned on him.

"Hey Jackson?" Stiles pulled on his shirt before turning to look at the teen, who was apparently watching him dress the whole time.

"What Stiles?" Jackson sighed as he continued to check him out.

"How am I going to get home?" Jackson looked up at him like the answer was obvious.

"I'll drop you off."

"How will I get to school?"

Jackson sighed, tired of this conversation already.

"I'll pick you up."

Stiles face scrunched up in distaste, thoughts running through his mind.

"Problem?" Jackson asked, turning onto his side, propping his head up with his arm. Stiles bit his lip as he fumbled to put his shoes on.

"It's just that... Won't it look suspicious?"

"So?" Jackson said sitting up to look Stiles square in the face.

"'So'? What about Scott? He'll freak if he finds out I'm getting screwed by the guy he hates!" Stiles felt his throat swell as the thought of Scott finding out, played over and over in his mind, it wasn't pleasant. Jackson simply shrugged, finding his arm to be more interesting.

"I'm not too worried about Scott." Stiles felt his face heat up with frustration. It was as if the Jackson who was caring and gentle totally disappeared, being replaced with a jackass.

"What about Lydia? Aren't you two dating?" He watched as tension spread through the air, Jackson frowning hard.

"It's complicated.." Jackson poorly explained, scratching the back of his arm restlessly. Stiles didn't want to have this fight right now, he wasn't willing to let himself worry or get hurt when just a few minuets ago, things were so perfect.

"Can you just... Drop me off at the school...please?"

Jackson stood up without a word, grabbing his car keys and out the door. The whole time Stiles couldn't help but notice the way Jackson's pajama pants hung loosely on his hips and the way his abs flexed. A groan escaped his lips as he followed behind Jackson, having a hard time to not get turned on.

The whole ride was uncomfortably quiet, Stiles tried to start a conversation, but every time Jackson shot him down. In the end Stiles looked out the window trying to make out the dark figures outside. Pulling into the parking lot, Stiles jumped out of the car letting the cool air hit his face. He could hardly see his blue jeep in the darkness as he made his way towards it.

"My baby!" Stiles yelled enthusiastically as he rest his face on the cool surface of the hood, giving it kisses.

"Did you miss daddy? It's okay, I'm here now baby." Stiles rubbed the hood softly before climbing into the vehicle, forgetting that Jackson was even there.

Jackson snorted despite himself before retreating back inside his car, where he waited for Stiles to drive off first before following.

Stiles kicked the door to his room closed before falling face first into his blue comforter, bringing the pillow to his chest. He lay there, eyes closed as he tried to focus on the sweet sensations he felt from Jackson's touch. Desperately trying to forget that tomorrow was an option. No matter how hard he tried to focus on the lips that teased his flesh, or how his body shivered with pleasure as his body was caressed with a pink tongue and warm hands; could Stiles keep from thinking of a certain strawberry head and brown waves of hair.

Stiles rolled over onto his side, huffing in defeat as he began to worry. "I'm sooo fucked.." Stiles whined, pulling the pillow over his face to muffle his scream.

Stiles reluctantly climbed out of his car, mentally cursing his father for not letting him stay home. When Stiles made it safely to his locker, he felt somewhat safe till a familiar voice sounded from behind. Stiles slowly turned around, giving a cheeky grin when he saw an irritated Scott eyeballing him. "Hey buddy..." Stiles said lamely as he gave Scott a light shoulder punch.

"Where were you yesterday dude?" Scott asked standing a little closer.

"I..was late for class, so I figured I'd just skip..." Stiles gave a backwards step, his back meeting the locker.

"And after that?" Scott asked, giving him a raised eyebrow. Panic washed over Stiles as he read too much into the question, this point the hallway was packed with teens, all of which gave them no attention. "Ugh...what do you mean?" Stiles asked, frantically looking for a way out, when he spotted Allison down the hall.

"I texted you all day yesterday. Why didn't you reply?" Scott said, sounding hurt. "And you weren't home either." slight anger present in his voice.

"Sorry... I- I just decided to go somewhere else for the day..." Stiles trailed, trying hard not to lie yet not tell Scott the complete truth. The close proximity made things even more tense, especially since Scott almost never got this close ever since he started dating Allison, who was taking her sweet ass time to distract the wolf long enough for Stiles to get away.

"Stiles.." Scott growled. Stiles heart spiked, praying to any god that this would just end already.

"Y-yes." Stiles sputtered out, looking past Scott to give any concerned citizen an eyeful of 'HELP'. His pleading eyes caught a familiar hazel pair, his heart jumping in his chest. Stiles quickly looked away from Jackson who was staring at them while Lydia went on about something.

Scott gave him a weird look, eyes still filled with anger as he continued on. "You-.." Scott cut himself off to take long sniffs at Stiles. _Shit! _Stiles inwardly groaned as Scott scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Stiles you smell...different." Scott said in between sniffs, not sure what else to do Stiles gave out a weak laugh as he tried to push Scott away, who barely budged.

"Wow, thanks. Maybe the fact that your in my space is the reason!" Stiles waved his arms to his side for little more emphasize. Scott ignored him, more engrossed in sniffing harder, bringing his nose toward the crook of Stiles neck, where a hickey waited to be discovered. Stiles winced in anticipation as he could feel his best friend's hot breath on his neck. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. _Shit shit shit shit shit! _Was all Stiles could think.

All of the sudden the feel of Scott's breath was gone. Stiles opened his eyes when he heard a low growl. He saw Jackson, angry as hell, as well as Scott, who was just as angry.

"Watch it McCall" Jackson grounded out, a low growl subsiding in his chest. Scott clenched his fist fixing the taller, with a glare.

"What the hell do you want Jackson?" Scott growled out, not even worried if someone heard how animalistic it sounded.

"For you to stop trying to fuck Stiles in public." Jackson snapped venom in his voice as he fought the urge to growl. Scott was faintly confused but was too angry to care.

"Mind your own business!" Scott half yelled, stepping in font of Stiles when Jackson's eyes flashed a brilliant yellow.

"This _is_ my business!" Jackson growled, glaring at the hand that Scott had on Stiles chest. Confusion finally got the best of Scott.

"What is?" Scott asked, his angry tone faltering. Jackson straightened up, crossing his arms as he gave Scott a sly grin before turning his attention to Stiles, giving the small teen a wink. Stiles felt his cheeks flush despite himself. Scott noticed this, giving Jackson a warning growl.

"Stiles, of course." Jackson stated, almost laughing at the way Stiles freaked out. Stiles waved his hands frantically, mouthing a 'NO' to Jackson. Scott turned to look at Stiles who played off his weirdness by reaching to scratch the back of his head.

"What the hell is he talking about Stiles?" Scott asked with questioning eyes.

"Can't you smell i-"

"Not sure what exactly, but whatever it is it can wait. Class is calling us, Scott." Stiles said, cutting off Jackson as he grabbed Scott by the forearm pulling him with all his might to there chem class, not once looking back to look at Jackson or the look on Scott's face.

Stiles sighed, banging his head on the cafeteria table, Allison munching on a carrot in contempt,Erica and Boyd flirting innocently, and Issac giving worried glances at a visibly pissed off Scott. Lydia stormed over, working a blue and black stripped dress with black heels in a way that would make Stiles go crazy if he wasn't distracted with giving himself a concussion.

Lydia's hand came down hard onto the ceramic table, startling Stiles and the rest as well. Stiles looked with wide eyes as he stared into the red head's eyes,seeing nothing but hatred and hurt, tears threatening to spill.

"I hope your happy, _Stiles Stilinski." _She hissed his name as if it was a bad taste in her mouth, that left her tongue begging for water to wash out the sour taste, before storming away, her heels clicking furiously against the tiled floor.

Stiles, confused as ever, watched all that was Lydia, walk away in anger. Another whine escaped Stiles lips before he went back to hitting his head against the table top, harder than before. Erica, immensely annoyed by all the disruptions in her flirting, grabbed the back of Stiles' head and kept it held against the table.

"Whatever the hell is going on between you, Scott, and the screwing duo, FIX IT!" Erica snapped letting Sties lift his head to give him and Scott death glares. "It's starting to piss me off." She added before going back to looking at Boyd.

Stiles rubbed the back of his head where Erica had dug her nails into his scalp. "Nothing is going on between me and Scott or Lydia and Jackson. Why do you keep calling them the screwing duo anyway?" Stiles asked, making sure to ignore the way Scott stared at him with an incredulous look.

Erica growled at Stiles not bothering to look at him as she did.

"Shutting up."

"No! You're going to talk! You're going to talk to me and tell me the truth." Scott said, voice elevating with each word to the point where a few people turned to look. Stiles backed up in his seat, a little shocked at the out burst. Stiles didn't now what to say, well he did, but couldn't bring himself to tell Scott. He knew Scott would feel betrayed and probably wouldn't talk to Stiles ever again. Luckily Allison finally pitched in to save Stiles.

"Scott, breath." She cooed, rubbing soothing circles into his back, lips pressed to his ear. Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes at the sappy seen. But it seemed to be working, Scott closed his eyes the tension in his shoulders disappearing as he leaned into Alison's touch. When Scott was completely in Allison land, she mouthed a 'GO' at Stiles, who eagerly complied.

Slipping out of the double doors, Stiles walked eagerly down the hall not sure here he was going, until the bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch. The hallway quickly filled with teens, laughter and chatting filling the air. Sighing Stiles walked on to his last class of the day. Stiles jumped as a hand wrapped around his wrist Thinking it was Scott, Stiles was prepared to give a halfass excuse, but let his mouth hang open as he stared at a grinning Jackson.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles half whispered, trying to reach Jackson's ear by standing on his tiptoes.

"What? I can't walk with you?" Jackson asked as he intertwined his fingers with Stiles. It made Stiles blush hard as he noticed the funny looks people gave them.

"Uh..It's just that..people are staring." Stiles mumbled knowing Jackson would hear, as he bowed his head.

"Let 'em." Jackson said casually, giving a shrug. Stiles looked up at Jackson, forgetting the fact that their hands were still interlocked.

"Do you know why Lydia was upset earlier?" Stiles asked, frowning slightly as a suspecting thought hung at the edge of his mind. He took note of the way Jackson seized up for a moment before relaxing once more. Stopping at Stiles locker, Jackson let go of Stiles hand, an action that made Stiles a little upset.

"Well...we broke up.." Jackson said, scratching the back of his arm. Stiles felt his eyes go wide in horror.

"Pleas tell me you didn't..." Stiles shook his head slightly as it started to make sense. The way Jackson's eyes avoided his, made Stiles panicky.

"Oh, go. Shes going to kill me!" Stiles squeaked. "Why did you tell her?"

"She kept insisting to know who it was I told her, I fell for. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but let's be honest, we couldn't possibly hide it for long from the group of misfits." Jackson griped, upset with how Stiles was acting.

"Still! You should've... Wait.. You fell for me?" Stiles asked,his legs a little wobbly as he replayed what Jackson just said.

"Yeah Stiles. I fell for you... I love you." Jackson said,the words so intense with truth. The way Jackson looked at him, how he brought his hand up to cup Stiles cheek, did funny things to Stiles as he found Jackson's lips against his own. Unaware or just not caring of how the whole school was watching them.

Stiles began to kiss back, not caring about anything but the way Jackson bit his lip teasingly. The whole thing, unsettling, as furious glowing yellow eyes watched, disgusted and hurt.

* * *

**I love focusing on Stiles and Jackson, but I focus on Scott more and maybe Derek too...**

**So, take a break from Stiles and Jackson? IDK I don't wanna piss you guys off..**

**Tell ME WHAT TO DO! X.X**

**P.S. Please keep the reviews coming, you got no idea how encouraging they r to me.**

**THANX:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was screwed, like really screwed. After the whole makeout session with Jackson in front of _everybody, _Stiles went in search of Scott who was no where to be found. Not even Allison knew where he was. Stiles looked everywhere, the field, janitors closet, every classroom. Stiles was gonna give up, but he was so desperate he was willing to go look in the locker room.

"Scott!" Stiles called out as he entered, covering his nose to block out the strong stench of sweat and week old dirty socks. Even though he got no reply, that didn't stop him from looking around. Rounding a corner he found the person in question, sitting on a bench, head low.

"Dude! I've been looking for you everywhere. What are you doing in here anyway? You of all people should know just how bad it smells in here." Stiles said, sitting down next to an unresponsive Scott who continued to stare at the floor..

Stiles awkwardly began to make conversation which was lost in the even more awkward silence.

"Scott..." Stiles breathed, not sure where to go from there, hastily looking for words. "I was going to tell you. I just wasn't exactly sure how to." Stiles added, wringing his hands nervously.

"How long?" Scott asked so quietly that Stiles almost missed it. Stiles gave Scott questioning stare, even though the beta was looking down.

"How long have you and Jackson been..." Scott trailed, not able to finish his question.

"Two... Two days." Stiles said, noticing the tension in Scott's shoulders disappear by a fraction. Silence fell back over them after that, which left Stiles' ADHD to finally kick in. Stiles began to tap his foot, looking around the locker room as he tried to come up with something to say.

"He...Stiles your... You don't... God why is this so hard!?" Scott groaned, his struggled words falling uselessly into the air. With a deep breath Scott looked into Stiles' eyes, more serious than Stiles has ever seen him.

"I don't know how this happened. Honestly, I think I'm at fault. But whatever you think you and Jackson have is real. I promise you it's not." Scott said, hands firmly placed on Stiles' shoulders. Stiles felt a little hurt but mostly angry as he jerked out of Scott's grip, not believeing Scott just said that.

"What? How could you say something like that?" Stiles said angrily, standing up. Scott got up as well, putting his hands up, palms out as if to calm a wild animal.

"Stiles. We're talking bout the guy who made fun of us and tripped us in the hallway since the third grade." Scott said, as if what he was saying was making things better, well it wasn't. Stiles balled his fist, unbelieving of what a hypocritical ass Scott was being.

"So? Things changed Scott. And who are you to talk? Your going out with a dysfunctional girl who hunts your kind!" That got Scott going.

"Leave Allison out of this. It doesn't count." Scott grounded out. Stiles balled his fist, tears of frustration threatening to spill.

"It doesn't count? Of course it doesn't. You know what, I don't need to hear this from you, not now, not ever." Stiles said dismissively, walking away from Scott. Stiles was turned around, a tight hold on his wrist.

"Stiles, you don't understand-"

"No Scott, you don't understand. You're my_ best friend! _You're suppose to support me, be happy that I"m in love. But here you are-"

"Wait, in love? You've been dating for two days and you're in love?" Scott asked, a doubtful look on his face.

"Uh! Just leave me alone." Stiles snapped, jerking out of Scott's grip and storming out of the room, tears sliding silently down his cheeks.

* * *

"He is such an ass! He thinks it's his fault that we got together." Stiles huffed as he and Jackson sat on the couch in Stiles' home. Jackson rubbed Stiles' back soothingly, pressing the smaller teen to his chest as Stiles began to cry.

"I can't believe that happened." Stiles cried out, fisting Jackson's shirt.

"Stiles. It'll be alright, I'm sure Scott will come around." Jackson assured, hiding his own anger at Scott. Things were gonna be alright and Jackson was damned if Scott wouldn't come around.

* * *

Stiles had managed to avoid Scott all day up until lunch. Stiles wasn't gonna subject himself to the loner table because of Scott, so sitting down on the other end of the table, not once looking at Scott, Stiles sat next to Jackson and Erica.

"Hey you two." Erica greeted with a smirk, playfully bumping Stiles' shoulder. Stiles smiled shyly, Jackson unaffected by Erica's teasing. Stiles felt a little flustered when Jackson suddenly grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers before sticking his tongue out at Scott. Stiles fought back a smile as he watched his boyfriend. Scott simply rolled his eyes, giving Stiles an awkward glance before paying attention to Allison and Issac.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Pack meeting tonight." Issac chirped, giving worried glances at Scott and Stiles. Stiles seized up, panicking a little. It's been two weeks since his and Scott's fight. They haven't talked to each other since then and haven't been to a pack meeting since then.

"Alright." Stiles said, keeping calm as he poked a tomato with his fork. It wasn't okay, but Stiles wasn't gonna be a baby about it.

* * *

"Stiles, it's a pack meeting, not a party." Jackson huffed, watching Stiles decide what shirt to wear from his place on Stiles' bed.

"I know..." Stiles mumbled, holding up two shirts. Jackson stood with a huff, walking up behind Stiles and taking both shirts out of his hand and throwing them to the floor.

"You're fine with what you're wearing." Jackson mumbled, face in the crook of Stiles' neck. "Stop freaking out. It's not like you and Scott have to hug and play footsie when we get there." Jackson mused, looking at Stiles flustered reflection in the mirror in front of them.

"I was just begging to wonder where the snarky Jackson went." Stiles said sarcastically. Jackson rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Stiles' hips, kissing his neck.

"We should get going." Jackson stated, turning Stiles around in his arms. Stiles smiled warmly at Jackson, finding it funny how Jackson kept kissing him despite his statement.

"Yeah? Why aren't we leaving then?" Stiles asked, fighting back a moan when Jackson teasingly bit at his neck.

"Just one more minute." Jackson breathed before bringing Stiles in closer, sucking the skin there. Even though Stiles was faintly sure Jackson was going against himself, Stiles didn't care as he enjoyed the way Jackson kissed him.

* * *

"Dude, it's 6:30,we were suppose to be here at six." Stiles said as they pulled up to the hale house.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Jackson said, smirking at Stiles as they got out of the Jeep. Stiles shook his, a smile plastered to his face.

Stiles felt once more, nervous as he walked in, eyes falling immediately on Scott who was cuddled with Allison on the love seat. Stiles quickly averted his eyes when Scott looked back, making his way across the room to sit next to Boyd, Jackson following in suit.

"You're early." Derek said, voice dripping with sarcasm as he fixed both teens with a glare, arms crossed as he sat in his armchair, a.k.a The Alpha Throne.

"Yeah something came up." Jackson said with a slight smile, glancing at Stiles who looked away, failing to keep the blush from assaulting his face. Derek gave them cold stares before turning his attention to Scott.

"I heard whats happened between you two." Derek said, not having to address that he was taking about Stiles and Scott.

Stiles scratched his head, Scott averting his eyes to the floor.

"Fix it. We can't afford a blow up in the pack." Derek huffed, glaring at the two when nothing was said or done.

"I'll try. To understand this thing between you two." Scott forced out. "But, it's gonna take some time." He added, looking hesitantly at Stiles. Stiles gave him a warm smile, nodding his head.

"Alright, Scott." Stiles assured, feeling a little comfortable now.

"Hug." Derek commanded. Stiles looked at the Alpha, a little puzzled at the sudden caring Derek was having. But Stiles got up anyway, Scott doing the same, both of them cutting across the room to meet in the middle, hugging eachother. It was a little awkward but Stiles felt it would always be like this, so he might as well get used to it.

"Told you everything would be alright." Jackson whispered in Stiles ear, as the teen came back over to sit. Stiles simply rolled his eyes at Jackson letting him wrap an arm around his shoulder. Stiles really hoped everything was alright. But nothing never really went Stiles way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Stiles usually woke up cold and groggy and alone, but this morning was different. Instead of falling face first onto the floor, the teen was struggling to free himself of a sleeping Jackson's death hold instead.

It starting to become a daily routine for them. Where Stiles would wake up to find that Jackson snuck into his room to cuddle, Stiles would then proceed to whine and fight to get up. Of course he would fail and end up having a heated make out session before having to rush to school before being late, no thanks to Jackson.

But today was different. It was a Saturday and Jackson never came over uninvited during the weekends. His reasons being unknown to Stiles. So when Stiles woke up to find the blonde snuggled to his side, he freaked. Which ended in Jackson pissed off as he glared at Stiles, rubbing is forehead.

"Why the hell did you hit me?" Jackson seethed. Stiles rolled his eyes as he stood up from where he had fallen on the floor.

"I didn't expect to find you in my bed this morning." Stiles said, waving at Jackson who was staring with annoyance at Stiles from his spot on the bed.

"I'm in your bed every morning when you wake. What the hell-"

"No! You're in my bed Monday through Friday. Not Saturdays or Sundays." Stiles interjected with a pointed look. Jackson rolled his eyes with a huff before motioning at Stiles.

"Whatever. Just come back to bed." Despite the exasperated look Stiles gave him, the boy complied, slipping under the covers. Jackson wrapped himself around Stiles, face in the crook of his neck.

"You're such a cuddle bug." Stiles smirked, moving into the warm body in front of him.

"Shutup." Jackson grumbled with a faint smirk of his own. Kissing lightly at the freckles on Stiles' neck. Stiles exposed his neck to the beta, moaning slightly when Jackson nipped teasingly at his neck. Stiles slid his hands under Jackson's back as the teen moved to hover over him, warm skin tingling under his fingertips. Stiles carded a hand through the beta's soft hair, Jackson wrapping his arms possessively round Stiles waist as he nuzzled the teen's neck.

Stiles could feel Jackson's warm lips mutter incoherent words against his neck.

"What was that?" Sties asked, finger twisting locks of Jackson's hair, a warm smile on his lips.

"I don't want this moment to end." Jackson repeated, lifting his head to look into his eyes. Stiles stared back, memorizing everything he could in those hazel eyes. Hi heart was beating like crazy and Stiles was faintly sure that no matter how long they were together, his heart would still beat like crazy.

"Me neither." Stiles whispered, before kissing Jackson. Jackson cupped Stile face, giving him a more bruising kiss. Snaking a hand under Stiles' shirt to feel the smooth skin there as he licked at his lips. Stiles parted his lips, inviting Jackson's tongue to meet with his, the strong taste of strawberry tingling through his mouth. Biting at his bottom lip, Stiles leaned back to see the way Jackson's lips turned a cherry red, grinning at how blown his pupils were as he stared at Stiles with so much want.

Stiles let out a surprised gasp when Jackson rolled his hips into him. Stiles bucked his hips upward, making Jackson be the one to gasp this time. His eyes glowed a bright yellow, as he looked down at Stiles. Instead of frightening Stiles with those eyes, it strangely turned the teen on, sending excitement down his spine.

Jackson grabbed Stiles by the hips, keeping the teen in place as he slowly, teasingly rolled his hips into Stiles. Stiles could feel his erection strain through his boxers as Jackson's own grinded against him through denim. He let out a small moan with every roll of Jackson's hips, begging him to go faster.

"Please.." Stiles begged, because at this rate he was going to lose it. Jackson smirked at the teen underneath him, the sight of Stiles red cheeks, bruised lips, flushed neck and blown pupils enticing him. The way he bit his lips, eyes pleading ha Jackson growling softly as he sped up his rhythm, Stiles shut his eyes as he gave out ragged breaths filled with moans, arms wrapped tightly around Jackson's neck.

Jackson stopped at the last moment, tugging eagerly at the waist band of Stiles' boxers, licking his lips as he watched his length spring free. Stiles didn't look ashamed, he looked hungry for more, eyes trained on the bulge of Jackson's pants as he fiddled with the belt. Jackson let out a laugh at the sight of Stiles getting pissed when he couldn't unbuckle his pants. He undid his own instead, slowly to simply tease Stiles.

Jackson hovered back over the teen, both of them sharing an unspoken communication with each other, their bodies exposed to the other. In the jumbled kisses and love bites, Stiles had weaseled his way on top of Jackson, straddling his hips as he bobbed up and down on the blonde's length. Stiles couldn't stop from moaning loudly as he felt Jackson deep inside him as he moved in a rhythm, Jackson in synch with him. Leaning down he bit at Jackson's collar bone, a weak spot that made shivers run through Jackson body. Growling in pleasure, Jackson attacked Stiles mouth, feeling the teen tightened around him as he ran a slightly claw hand up his back, knowing Stiles loved it.

As he looked into those brown chocolate orbs that were trained on him, Jackson felt something warm in his heart, as if the sight of Stiles' was slowly melting him away. He realized that he didn't just love Stiles. He loved him more than he loved anything. He needed the teen more than he needed air and if loving Stiles meant he would suffocate, then he gladly love the boy with all his heart and soul.

"I love you." Jackson whispered, but Stiles heard it. He heard it and he felt it, the way he said so much more than just that. Stiles smiled brightly at Jackson, his heart aching from all the love he had as he leaned down to kiss Jackson, pouring so much into it.

"I love you." Stiles whispered back. Jackson, pulled Stiles to him, their bodies flush to each other as he skill fully flipped them around. Stiles gasped as Jackson slammed into him, pleasure spiking through him as he felt himself go limp in Jackson embrace as he came, a hotness on his abdomen. Jackson soon followed, a soft growl escaping his lips before falling to the bed beside Stiles. After awhile of laying there, labored breaths starting to calm, Jackson inched over to Stiles, pulling the teen into a warm embrace, listening closely to Stiles calm heart beat.

"You should come over on Saturdays more often." Stiles mumbled into Jackson's forearm. The blonde simply chuckled at the comment before coaxing them both into a blissful nap.

* * *

**Please review! They make me feel all warm inside :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles let out an irritated huff as he pushed his cart down the aisle, still not finding the delicious chocolate Mallomars he came to love. Spotting a worker putting boxes of cereal on the shelf Stiles rolled his cart full of ingredients over to the man.

"Ugh, excuse me." The man looked up with an annoyed look on his face despite the smile he forced on. He was wearing the dress code, khakis and a red button up, the tag on his shirt saying Earl. Stiles wanted to laugh at that because Earl was a funny name, to him at least.

"Can I help you?" The guy said, smile still in full effect.

"Yeah, where are you're Mallomars?" Stiles asked, looking around as if the snack would appear out of no where if he mentioned it aloud. Earl looked thoughtful for a second, staring at the floor before looking at Stiles.

"I think we stopped selling those." Stiles kept himself from letting out a gasp, as he noticed the look on Earl's face. It was that look that said 'Don't you dare ask why'. Stiles recognized it anywhere, especially on a certain sourwolf. So with that in mind, he took his leave deciding Oreos would have to do before moving to the check out line. His cart was piled to the top with food for the pack, but he wasn't worried about the bill, that's what Derek's credit card was for.

* * *

Parking his Jeep hazardously next to Allison's, Stiles whistled loudly for the pack, because who didn't enjoy a little irony.

"We're not dogs." Erica snapped as she came out of the house, followed by a stoic Boyd, Isaac rushing past them both to get to Stiles.

"You sure bout that?" Stiles muttered with a smirk as he watched Isaac lug an arm full of groceries into the house. Boyd rolled his eyes as he got some bags of his own, Erica doing the same before disappearing into the house. Stiles couldn't help the bright smile that attacked his face as he saw Jackson come walking out of the house, eyes trained on Stiles. Ignoring the gagging noises Erica made as she and Boyd went to get the last of the groceries, Stiles rushed up to Jackson, kissing him on the lips.

"Hey.." Jackson whispered as he wrapped an arm around Stiles waist.

"Seriously, he's only been gone for an hour, stop acting like you guys have been apart for days." Stiles rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Erica before going back to enjoying his boyfriend's company. Jackson tilted his head to the side as if listening to something, a frown on his face.

"What?" Stiles asked, hand resting on his forearm.

"Scott and Isaac are fighting over what you'll make for dinner... now they're coming this way." Jackson huffed, looking annoyed. Just then Scott and Isaac came tumbling through the door, talking in a rush.

"Shutup." Jackson snapped. Scott and Isaac stopped talking to look at Jackson as if just realizing that he was even there.

"Lasagna." Stiles said, taking advantage of the silence.

"What?" Both boys asked in unison, sharing a confused expression. Stiles rolled his eyes at that, letting out a sigh as he removed himself from Jackson, who whined softly.

"I'm making Lasagna so don't bother fighting over what's for dinner." Stiles said before walking into the house, seeing Erica sitting on the couch snuggled up to Boyd.

"Why are you being so cranky?" Scott asked with a frown as he followed Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles paused at the island, unpacking some of the groceries he would be using, motioning for Scott to put the rest up.

"I'm not cranky. Why would say that?" Stiles asked, pulling out a pan. He could see Scott shrug out the corner of his eye.

"You always cook what we want."

"I just want to make something not so time consuming." Stiles said simply. "Besides, I'm not used to cooking for eight." Scott had that constipated look on his face that suggested he was feeling guilty for something.

"You want me to help?"

"No." Stiles said quickly, eye filled with panic.

"Oh c'mon! Stop holding that agianst me! It was so long go." Scott whined, already moving to rinse off a pepper. Stiles shook his head snatching the vegetable out of the beta's hand.

"I will always hold that against you for as long as I live! You burned you're eyebrows off!" Stiles reminded the beta.

"How was I suppose to know how much lighter fluid to use!" Scott protested. Stiles let out a laugh, ignoring Scott as the memory of him without eyebrows filled his head.

"I'm sorry but no. Just no." Stiles said with a small laugh. Scott huffed a sigh despite the lop sided grin he had.

"What ever." Scott said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl before hurrying out of the kitchen as Stiles turned on the stove. Everyone who was in their right mind would stay out of the kitchen once Stiles started cooking, or you'd be asking for some serious pain, werewolf or not. Isaac had learned that the hard way, he never knew that a cork screw could be so deadly. Hell, even Jackson got his ass handed to him on more than one occasion.

* * *

It was already dark out when Stiles finished cooking, the pack slowly filtering into the kitchen with caution as they grabbed bowls to set on the table. Everyone took their seats, the chair at the end of the table being left empty. Derek was out of town for a few days on a business trip. No one knew what the hell he did because no one never asked, but it wasn't because they didn't care. If anything, they just really liked the crazy theories they had way too much to have them ruined by reality. Theories that they decided to discuss for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I still say he's a prostitute." Erica stated, taking a bite of lasagna.

"Since when do prostitutes take business trips?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"Maybe business trip is code for going to find a fuck bud." Boyd just stared at her, face free of any expression. Stiles glanced at him, knowing damn well he was questioning his life decisions with that girl he says he's in love with.

"He's not a prostitute he's a super spy." Stiles retorted, playing around with the peas on his plate. He hated peas, so why he made them was beyond comprehension.

"Ha! Just because he's grumpy and quiet does not make him a spy Stiles." Boyd cut in.

"Super spy! And it's not just that! He doesn't gloat about his job like others do. Why? Because he isn't allowed to talking about the secret government program he's in."

"Stiles, he's Derek. Of course he's not going to gloat about his job. He's too broody and anti-social to do something so.. normal." Lydia said, looking at Stiles like he was retarded. Stiles didn't understand how she could give him that look but not Erica. Stiles was starting to think she was agreeing with her, despite her saying she had no opinion on the matter.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Isaac asked quietly.

"Because-"

"We don't want him to ruin our fantasies with his stupid reality job." Erica said, cutting off Stiles. Isaac looked even more confused.

"So, your'e saying that you guys are fighting over what Derek does for a living despite knowing you both are wrong?" Isaac asked. Erica and Stiles went silent.

"Damn! You just got told." Scott laughed out, Allison fighting off a smile as she watched her boyfriend. Stiles sent an ineffective scowl towards Scott. Even Boyd and Jackson were snorting up a storm.

"Shutup." Stiles and Erica said in unison, Isaac looking hurt as he went back to eating his food.

* * *

After dinner was done and Scott and Erica finished up washing dishes, they all went outside to bask in the light of the moon. A wolf thing that Stiles was starting to enjoy. Sitting next to Allison, Erica and Lydia on the porch stairs, he watched as a wolfed out Jackson and Isaac roughhoused in the dirt. Boyd came out of no where,snatching a giggling Erica into his arms bridal style, carrying her out to where the rest were. Allison laughed at the sight before getting up herself and following Lydia back into the house so they could get whatever it was they were cooing over. Stiles wasn't listening. He may be gay but that didn't mean he would all of a sudden be able to understand the absurd things girls talk about. Scott came over, slumping next to Stiles out of breath.

"Here." Stiles said, handing Scott a bottle of water. The beta took it happily, taking a huge gulp before twisting the cap back on and watching as Isaac flipped Jackson onto his back, Stiles watching as well.

"It's been two months right?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Three." Stiles corrected, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm surprised you guys lasted this long." Scott said quietly. Stiles stopped watching Jackson and Isaac to look at Scott with an offended glare.

"What the hell was that suppose to mean?" Scott had this panicked look on his face as if he just pissed off a bear.

"I didn't me-"

"You know, I was starting to think you weren't being such an ass, but hey, I guess I was wrong." Stiles snapped, before getting up and storming off to his jeep.

"Stiles! Jackson yelled, rushing over to Stiles. "Where are you going?" Jackson asked with a frown.

"Home." Stiles said simply, already opening his door, Jackson shutting it close.

"Why? What happened?" Stiles simply shook his head, glaring at Jackson when he refused to let Stiles into his car. Jackson frowned deeply as he reluctantly stepped out of the way, watching Stiles climb into his jeep. Leaning into his window, Jackson gave Stiles a light kiss whispering 'I love you' to the teen. Stiles let his anger simmer down a little at the kiss, cheeks a rosy pink.

"I love you too." Stiles said quietly, before driving off.

* * *

Stiles fumed as drove down the empty road, knuckles white from griping the steering wheel tightly. He couldn't believe that after three months Scott was still nonsupporting of him and Jackson. Stiles knew he shouldn't have acted like that, especially towards Jackson, hut he couldn't hep it. He really need Scott to understand, he was his best friend since forever. He could handle not having Scott by his side, no matter how crappy he was of occupying that side.

So many thoughts were running through his mind, but they became blinded by the sudden bright lights in front of Stiles. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion as Stiles stared straight into the headlights of the oncoming car. Thoughts clouded his mind, memories that Stiles knew he shouldn't be seeing in these circumstances. Only people who were about to die saw their life flash before their eyes. Stiles was faintly sure he wasn't suppose to be one of those people.

And if he wasn't, then why the hell was he tugged back to the memory of Jackson kissing him sweetly on the lips, whispering corny things into his ear as he wrapped arms around his waist? Why was he seeing the sight of his father smiling and holding him, telling Stiles that he loved him no matter what after telling his father he was gay?

It didn't make any sense why he was feeling regret as he remembered the parting with Scott just moments ago before his mind supplied him with one last memory. Jackson, held Stiles to him closely, cheeks red as he muttered a sorry sounding 'I love you' for the first time, but Stiles remembers smiling and kissing Jackson, saying 'I love you' back.

Then everything seemed to fast forward, the sick inducing motion of rolling, everything being upside down one moment and then right side up another. The loud sounds of metal crashing and someone's bones snapping as Stiles suddenly felt claustrophobic, everything closing in on him as oxygen seemed non-existent. Then there was the strange sight of red and then sudden blackness. And for a trippy moment, Stiles could've sworn he heard a familiar honey like voice, that he hasn't heard in forever, call his name.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had a lot on my plate.**

**I hope you guys liked this!**

**Pleassse review!**


	8. You Can't Be Gone

**So, I'm not happy with my writing... I'm in that stage of my life where I take a liking to calling my writing crap and think that this stuff is too corny or just boring, ****overall not good enough for you guys to read. I have rewritten this chapter and the next chapter, five times and I'm still not happy, but i had to post something. So forgive me if this isn't good. All errors are my own and I do not own Teen Wolf. **

**Enjoy, hopefully. **

* * *

Jackson was in the middle of chewing Scott out for being an idiot when he heard his phone ring in his phone. He knew it was Stiles' dad because of the ring tone of Bad Cops, Stiles being the one to make it that. He ignored the smirk on Scott's face, glaring angrily at the beta as he brought the phone to his ear. He felt his chest tighten as he listened to the strained voice on the other line, any expression he could possibly muster was gone. He couldn't hear anything anymore as he dropped the phone, his knees feeling weak as he felt his eye water, throat dry and head hurting as if someone was slamming a hammer against his skull.

His vision became a blurred red, he could feel his claws dig into his leg as his canines elongated, piercing into his bottom lip. He didn't realize he was on the floor till Boyd was pulling him up, leading him out the door. His heart ached, his very sanity slowly slipping as reality came crashing down on him. Sound began to fill his ears again, new smells coming to him, as his vision let up a little, the spectrum still red.

It wasn't till Erica told him to shut up that he realized he was growling incoherent words. They were all packed into the car, Allison's car. Jackson being squished by Issac and Erica. But, he didn't care, his mind was to focused on Stiles, the way the teen would smile like an idiot for no reason, his moles enticing Jackson to kiss them before being trampled with anxiety and grief as he remembered the words the Sheriff had whispered.

Stiles couldn't have been in an accident, he was with Jackson just moments ago. Jackson felt his voice break as he tried to make some sort of sound come out. He opened and closed his mouth so many times, he felt his jaw start to tire.

"Everything is going to be fine. No, everything is fine." Lydia said sternly, looking at Jackson from her spot next to Isaac. Even though the jock had broken her heart and left her for Stiles, Lydia still loved Jackson and she found herself having a hard time hating Stiles. She couldn't, yet she knew that Stiles thought she hated her and now she was afraid she'd never get to explain things to him.

Jackson gave a lame nod in her direction, claws starting to become blunt. It wasn't until they got to the hospital, that everyone became unbelievably quite, hesitant as to what to do. But Jackson knew what he needed to do, he needed to see Stiles and he'd kill anyone who got in his way.

"What room is Stiles Stilinski in?" Jackson asked, growling in his speech as he glared down at the nurse behind the desk. She looked slightly terrified as she flipped through papers on her clip board frantically.

"Room 203." She rushed. Jackson was already running off to the designated room, weaving the people in the halls, the pack running after him. Jackson abruptly stopped in front of the door, Stiles behind it. He could hear the sounds of machines beeping, shallow breathing behind the door. He wasn't prepared for this, he couldn't have possibly prepared for something like this. He didn't want to see Stiles hurt and banged up. He didn't want to see his bloody bandages or listen to his faltering heart. He couldn't bear to see Stiles wasting away.

Yet here he was. Standing in a white room, monitor beeping quietly next to the bed. Stiles' body seemingly small compared to everything else in the room. His skin was a sickly pale, wearing a bright yellow neck cast as his forehead was wrapped with bandages stained a light red.

Jackson was frozen in place, eyes trained on the hardly noticeable rise of Stiles' chest.

"Stiles..." Jackson whispered, chocking on the teen's name as he took a few steps closer, just inches from the bed. His hand hovered over Stiles' bandaged one, noticing how fragile Stiles suddenly looked.

"Stiles?" Jackson said, a little louder as he felt tears pool in his eyes. He couldn't breath, his chest unbearably tight as he continued to stare at Stiles pale face.

"He's in a coma." The Sheriff whispered, voice hoarse as he sat in the chair next to Stiles' bed. Jackson snapped his head up to look at the distraught man, just noticing his presence. His cheeks were red, as well as his eyes, face seemingly older and more rough as he stared at Stiles with glassy eyes.

Jackson saw the lost look in the Sheriff's eyes. It was how Jackson felt. He felt lost, unsure of what to do without Stiles there to guide his sorry ass. Falling to his knees, ignoring the pain in his action, Jackson finally began to cry.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out, had tightening around Stiles' as he rested his forehead on the edge of the bed, staring at the white tiled floor, his tears falling heavily.

"I shouldn't have let you go. I should've forced you to stay with me. Please, please just wake up and let this be a sick joke." Jackson cried, the guilt suffocating him. He felt a hand on his back, rubbing small circles there. Jackson snapped his head up to see Stiles' dad there, a frown on his face as he helped Jackson up. Wrapping arms around the teen, he continued to rub Jackson's back.

"It's not your fault. It's no ones." The sheriff muttered. Jackson shuttered in self hate, holding the Sheriff back as he began to cry harder. He knew he was at fault, it killed him that the Sheriff didn't. Jackson was suppose to protect Stiles, keep him from harms way. But in the end, all he did was let Stiles go straight into it.

"He's going to be alright...right?" Jackson asked, pulling away from him to look at Stiles.

"I... He's in critical condition Jackson. They said he went nearly brain dead from the lack of oxygen." The sheriff muttered sadly, averting his eyes to the floor. Jackson shook his head, going back to Stiles' side, grabbing his hand.

"He'll be fine." Jackson grounded out, mostly to himself as he looked at Stiles sleeping form.

* * *

Hours had gone by and Jackson hadn't moved from his spot. The pack had came in, everyone silents as they looked on with dread, Jackson refusing to let anyone near Stiles. They had left the room once over an hour ago, the Sheriff leaving after putting Jackson on the family list so he could stay there the whole night.

He found himself saying pointless things, anything to fill the air. He told the teen the most deepest and personal things he had held in for most of his life. He poured his heart out to Stiles, hoping that he'd somehow wake up in return. But he didn't, he laid there, his body seemingly getting smaller.

Jackson didn't leave the room once. He silently promised Stiles he'd never leave his side, ever again.

* * *

Everyone stayed outside in the waiting room, listening to Jackson's choked tears and the Sheriff's strained voice telling Jackson that Stiles might not make it. Scott had seen Stiles a few hours later, only poking his head through the door to see his limp body. He didn't have the strength to look at Stiles for no more than five seconds, a sickness spreading in his stomach as he looked at what he had done. He knew Jackson blamed himself for what had happened, but deep down they both knew it was Scott's fault. If he hadn't said what he had, Stiles would probably be in Jackson's arms, making corny jokes and cooking them something absurdly healthy. He'd be telling Scott how to make things right with Allison and comfort him when he had those dreams of his dad walking out on him.

But instead, he was laying in a hospital bed, needles piercing his skin as man made structures covered his body in an attempt to keep his bones from healing wrong. Scott cried for a good two hours, Allison rubbing his back soothingly in an attempt to ease his pain, but it didn't help in the slightest. His eyes were red as well as his cheeks, his throat dry as his head radiated with pain. He had a hard time breathing, fist balled as he realized he was having a panic attack. He didn't know to do, it had been so long. As he sat there, breathing labored as Allison whispered in his ear to take calming breaths, he realized that Stiles would know what to do.

"He's not going to make it is he?" Scott choked out, his voice hoarse as tears pooled in his eyes once more. He felt strong hands for his chin upwards, eyes landing on Boyd's frowning face.

"Stiles will be fine." Boyd said sternly, letting go of Scott to look on at the closed door to Stiles' room. Even though he was relatively quiet and showed no interest in Stiles, he had secretly grown fond of the spastic teen. Stiles had somehow crawled his way into his heart, making it onto Boyd's short list of people he cared for. If Stiles were to die, Boyd was sure the teen would take a part of himself with him. He saw Stiles as pack and family, someone he could go to when he had a problem he normally would keep to himself. Stiles was like a brother, mother, and best friend all wrapped in one. So the thought of losing his mother, brother, and best friend all in one day, was a thought Boyd couldn't dare have. Stiles was going to be fine. He had to be.

Lydia stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was else where, doing it's usual work. Trying to find a solution, except she couldn't find one. No matter how many numbers or magical spells ran through her head, none of them could help Stiles. Deep down, she respected the teen, admired him even though he had stolen her boyfriend. She knew it was bound to happen though, she predicted it before Jackson even started to have that twinkle in his eye whenever he saw Stiles. She blamed herself for the jinx, for the way things played out.

Sitting there, the chances of Stiles living being seemingly slim, had her on the verge of losing it. She remembered how he would give her chocolates every valentines day since the second grade and how she'd throw them out in his face. How he'd smile despite her calling him a reject or idiot. It made her heart hurt and tighten with guilt and regret. She wished she had been nicer to him, had admitted why she was the way she was. But he knew why she was a bitch, he had always known and she hated him for figuring it out before her. Yet, she loved him because he understood her pain more than anyone else, how he saw the lost look in her eyes yet not say anything, just smiling. If he left, she'd be alone again. She'd be lost and misunderstood, Stiles leaving with everything that he had helped her build to define her. She needed him, she needed him to keep her sanity. He couldn't go, not without a damn good reason, bleeding out was inexcusable.

Even though everyone had there own quiet thoughts on what was happening. They all had a silent agreement that Stiles was pack. The boy that tied them all together. He needed to live, for them.


	9. Don't Leave Me

Stiles wasn't sure where he was. All he knew was that he was in a dark abyss, floating aimlessly in a seemingly cloud of warmth. His whole body tingled with a hot sensation, as if he was on fire and for a second he thought he was in hell. He heard something, something in the distance, the words incoherent as a small light glowed in the distance.

Stiles kicked his legs wildly, arms flailing on his sides as he tried to swim or float his way to the strange light that seemed to be changing colors as he got closer, the sound becoming louder. He felt his eyes began to water unsure as to why his chest felt tight, breathing becoming short gasp for air. Stiles was a little confused as he continued his seemingly never ending journey. He was dead right? So why was he breathing or even thinking? He always thought death would lead to a place where his should would be free, his mind free of thoughts and air being an element that he no longer needed. Apparently he was wrong to assume that.

All of a sudden, gravity seemed to have come back, sending him falling to the floor as the colorful light engulfed him, its rays feeling like warm hands wrapping around him and pulling him down. He quickly closed his eyes, hissing in pain from the sudden brightness. After awhile he opened his eyes, letting them readjust to the bright room he was in. Standing up from the white tiled floor, Stiles looked around seeing only nothing but white. It was a big room, the walls seemingly never ending. All his attention was brought to the sudden appearance of a bed. One that Stiles remembered as if he had seen it just yesterday, though it had actually been years.

It's frame was of oak, familiar marks covering the head board,the sheets a pearly white. It was the bed he remembered climbing into at night whenever he had a nightmare or a thunder storm was in effect. The bed that held him close, whispering fairy tales in his ear to try to comfort him. The sheriff had thrown the bed out after his wife died, unable to sleep in the bed they shard, it held too many painful memories he couldn't bear to be reminded of.

"Stiles." The soft honey like voice sounded from behind him. Stiles whipped his head around, eyes wide with anticipation as he looked at the white walls, seeing no one there. He felt his chest seize up in anticipation, convincing himself that he wasn't hearing her. Turning back around he felt his eyes water, body shuddering as his lungs squeezed tight, making it hard for him to breath.

"Stiles." She whispered, a soft smile on her red stained lips as she sat on the edge of the bed, wearing a sky blue sleeveless dress. It was the one she was buried in, she loved that dress. Stiles felt a strange feeling tingle up his spine as he listened to her sweet voice call his name, that smile he had missed so much, shining brightly at him.

"M-mom..." Stiles choked out, taking a few shaky steps toward her. The last time he had seen her, he was twelve. Her hair was all gone, skin pale and body terribly weak and frail. But looking at her now, her beautiful brown curls fell over her shoulders, her skin glowing and she looked happy, stronger than when she lay in the hospital bed. Stiles looked into the bright brown orbs his mother had, feeling the tears running down his face.

She simply smiled more, patting the spot next to her as she looked at Stiles. Stiles took a seat next to her, unable to tear his eyes away from her. He was afraid she'd disappear if he even dare blink.

"Wow, you've grown since I lost saw you Genim." She said, letting out a chuckle as she carded a hand through his cropped hair. "Can't say the same for your hair." She said, frowning a little as she fixated on his hair. Her eyes landed on Stiles face when he started to mutter incoherent words.

"Sweetie, don't cry." She soothed, wrapping her arms around him and rocking them both side to side. Stiles buried his face in her shoulder inhaling her scent. She smelt of strawberries and pine with a hint of chocolate. Stiles missed this smell, her smell.

"I missed you." Stiles cried, hugging her tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

"I missed you too sweet heart." She soothed, feeling her own tears coming.

"Dad misses you too." Stiles added, reluctantly pulling away to look at her, looking at the mole they both shared on the chin.

"That, I'm sure of." She said, smiling sadly. "Tell him, I love him." Stiles frowned at this, confused as he looked at her questioningly.

"Genim, you can't stay here." She said sternly, holding his hands. Stiles shook his head, not wanting to hear it.

"Why? I want to-"

"Now, Genim. You know why. Who is going to take care of that crazy man we both love dearly?" She said, smiling at the way Stiles broke into a short laugh. "I missed that laugh of yours." She said, caressing his cheek with her thumb. Stiles leaned into the touch, her warmth comforting him.

"I've been watching you. I've seen the friends you have made and the things you have gone through." She whispered gently. Stiles eyes widened slightly, prepared to explain everything to her, but she simply smiled, shushing him. "You're a strong boy, putting up with the supernatural like you have. Others would've gone crazy, but not you. You're too strong to give up."

"Please, don't leave me. Not again." He begged, knowing where this conversation was going.

"Oh sweetie, I never left and I never will. But, you can't stay. There are people who need you and care for you dearly. I want to see you live your life, possibly marry that young man you seem so fond of." She said smiling. "If you stayed here, with me. You'd never be able to experience what life has to offer."

Stiles knew she was right. He knew she'd be taken away from him once more as soon as he heard her voice. But, sitting here, listening to her beautiful voice and feeling her warm skin, he couldn't face that truth anymore.

"Let me stay here with you for a little while longer." He begged. She didn't say anything, just smiled and pulled him into her warm embrace once more.

* * *

**Please, please, please review! _**


End file.
